Feelings For you.
by NotYourAverageAngel
Summary: Draco Relizes his feelings for Hermione...around the same time HARRY does. Wut will happen? lol Not even I kno!! Rating might change from pg to pg-13 maybe even R, sometime. I'm not sure! Just read! PLEASE


Feelings For You  
  
Note: Okay, hey people. I have no idea where I am going on this story~! All I know is it's a DM/HG - HP/HG (yeah that's how bored this lil'chicky is) It might be boring and dull. It might be interesting and…um…interesting. Yeah interesting, that's all! (Heehee hang onto your sanity folks, Nabbie is bak in town!) Please don't flame me!!!!!!! AHHH! Sorry…uh…yeah…well ok flame if you need to. I guess I should know if I'm screwing up major. Please ignore any slang, or anything like that I may use…I can't really help it. Anyway, ON WITH IT!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER IS MINE, MINE, ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Ahem* my greatest apologies. Its not mine, my mistake! JK IS THE BRAINS BEHIND IT All!!!!! Ok anyway! ON we gooooo……..  
  
Hermione was in the library (what a surprise right?) when Draco walked in. "Hello Granger" he hissed coldly, his voice filled with hatred. 'Yes I hate her of course…or do I…? No I don't…but I treat her so horribly…so I must hate her…NO I don't …I don't hate her…not even close…I…I love her…I must stop acting how I do towards her … I will!' all these thoughts racing through his mind. He was awoken from his thoughts when Hermione replied "Hi Malfoy" Draco saw that she was reaching high to get a book. He grinned to himself thinking that this would be a perfect time to get her. To let her know that he was trying to change…well not really change…but act different to her. "Having a little trouble there, Granger?" "Yes" she mumbled "Great… now you have something else to make fun of me for…'being short'…" Ignoring the comment he walked over, stood next to Hermione, reached up slightly (being tall he pretty much didn't have to reach at all), and grabbed the book she appeared to be trying to get. While he was reaching up for the book with one hand, he unconsciously, put his hand on her upper back, sending chills through her body. And the weird thing was she liked it…his hand…his hand alone…making her feel almost safe…and warm. She got lost in a world, and the slight second, seemed like an eternity. "Hermione?" Draco asked to see if she was ok, but when he asked, it was a whisper…a very, very quiet whisper, but just the sound of his voice, no matter how quiet caught her attention. And besides that it was his voice...she herd Draco say her name…her name! Her first name! She looked up at him questioningly. Draco didn't say anything. But instead he kissed her lightly on the lips, and walked away. 'What just happened??' Thought Hermione to her self, watching Draco walk out of the library…blushing? No he wasn't…but he was! Draco Malfoy was blushing! It took her a second to get over to fact that Draco was blushing. Then she got back to thinking about what happened. 'he kissed me…' she thought 'and I didn't turn away…or slap him…like I should have…I liked it…I LIKE HIM! My word…I like Draco…I do…I like Draco Malfoy!  
  
I must…I have never felt how I feel right now…and I have never liked someone…I don't even feel that warmth or safety when Harry or Ron touch me…but this is Draco here!!!! No way…I mean…wait…have I always felt this way? I always knew I felt something for him…but I thought it was just something because he hates me…but since he might like me the feeling got stronger…no…he doesn't like me…it might have been a dare…or…maybe he was imagining me as some one else…or…maybe…just maybe…I'm wrong…maybe…MAYBE he likes me!!!!!' she was awoken from her thoughts when Harry ran his finger down her back. Knowing it was Harry because, that is what he always does to get her attention she turned around. "Hey 'Mione, why are u just standing here? Your gonna be late for Lunch! Come on!" Harry slipped his hand into Hermione's hand and they walked off to Gryffindor to get ready for Lunch. As they were walking Hermione started thinking again…but this time about Harry 'He's holding my hand…he's never held my hand…but its just a figure of friendship right?? Exactly…! But the way he runs his finger down my spine…its so gentle…almost lovingly…' one again she was awoken from thoughts. But this time from the loud voices in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione ran up the stairs to get ready for lunch as she went up she started thinking again, she mumbled under her breath "This only so far…has been a most confusing day…"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************This is very short right now and I'm sorry, but my head is starting to hurt , probably cause its really late! I hope its ok so far!!!! Review please!!! I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow, I can almost promise u it'll be longer!!! I really hope u like it!!!!!!! **hugs and butterfly kisses** PUPPY LOVE!!!!!! 


End file.
